Seis meses después
by VnikLord
Summary: Una mente como la suya, con tantas ideas, tantos planes tantas posibilidades... jamás se habria dejado vencer de esa manera... se que está en algun sitio ¡y lo encontraré! Oneshot. Este fanfic participa en el reto "Stayin Alive" del foro "I am SHER locked".


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin animo de lucro._

_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Stayin' Alive" del foro "I am SHER locked__". Espero lo disfruten.  
_

**_Seis meses después  
_**

Sebastian se frotaba enérgicamente la cara; James Moriarty fue siempre un fantasma, sin un pasado, sin una historia tras el hombre; él mismo se ocupó de ello, nadie lo rastrearía, nadie lo encontraría... Es por ello que le había costado tanto tiempo el encontrarla "Elisabeth Moriarty".

No fue hasta seis meses después de su desaparición que decidió buscarla, seis meses en los que lo esperó cada día, cada hora. No sabía lo aburrida que iba a ser su existencia sin él, hasta que no volvió.

Tenían varias estrategias de huida y reencuentro, Sebastian puso todas ellas en práctica, sin resultado. Entraba a cada piso franco con el pulso acelerado, esperando encontrarlo, a él y su estúpida sonrisa de psicópata. Y en cada uno de ellos sentía el vacío creciendo en su interior. Un vacío que nadie podría llenar, pues no existen en el mundo dos James Moriarty _¡__maldito genio loco divertido! _A su lado todo tenía otro "color".

En este trabajo, jamás se confía en nadie, nunca, ¿lazos familiares? no son más de debilidades, pero un día, durante la emboscada en la piscina que idearon para Holmes, se le escapó un pequeño detalle, insignificante en ese momento, pero el día de hoy se coge a él como a un clavo ardiendo "el insignificante Carl Pawers" recuerda como escupía cada palabra "como le encantaban esas zapatillas a mi pequeña hermana Beth" y como su mirada se perdía en el recuerdo.

Solo tenía un nombre Elisabeth Moriarty y seguramente falso, su hermana pequeña, por la que mataría sin dudarlo, que no habría hecho por esconderla, por borrar su existencia. Tal vez si hubiera confiado más en él, todo habría sido más sencillo y aquel pobre anciano del orfanato no le habría estropeado su único traje, _que pena_.

Pero en el interior sabía que le estaba esperando en algún sitio, una mente como la suya llena de planes, posibilidades, jamás se habría dejado vencer por ese Holmes, seguirá buscándolo hasta el infierno si fuera necesario.

En ocasiones cuando buscamos algo o alguien en este caso, simplemente no lo encontramos porque lo tenemos delante de las narices; hizo falta seis largos meses para localizarla y aquí esta, esperándola sentado en una cafetería en el centro de Londres. Odia tanto estar ahí, rodeado de mujeres pomposas con vidas monótonas y aburridas; desentonando con sus vaqueros gastados y su camiseta ceñida, mostrando bíceps. Parecía un matón y eso le encantaba, así nadie que no sea "ella" se le acercaria ¡Dios, estaban siendo los veinte minutos más largos de su vida!

—Sabe ¡el rojo no le sienta bien!— una joven rubia, de pelo corto se sienta frente a él, sus ojos azules le atraviesan, sus labios formando una media sonrisa algo tétrica; y simplemente esperaba su respuesta, pues aquello era un santo y seña, uno de tantos, y Sebastián empezó a reírse escandalosamente, pues aquello solo significaba que era "ella", y que él estaba a su cuidado, escondido, quién si no le habría dado ese mensaje, y seguía riendo cual lunático, pues estaba al borde de la locura si no lo veía pronto.

—Sabe ¡todos somos rojos por dentro!— y ahí estaba su frase, siniestra sí, claro, no podía ser de otra forma, pero aquella mujer sonrió, se levantó y sin más la siguió.

Andaba rápido, le costaba seguirle el ritmo y eso que él era enorme comparado con "ella"; Elisabeth, parecía pequeña e indefensa, pero algo en ella le hacía estremecerse, a él Sebastian Moran, tal vez solo era que sabía quién era su hermano y lo que sería capaz de hacerle si la lastimara.

A unas calles hacia el norte, había una pequeña casa, con la puerta roja, _bonito lugar, _la palabra sería florida, ridículamente florida, y con un silencio sepulcral la casa le dio la bienvenida.

—Sígame, por favor.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso...¡curioso! a mitad de estas había una nueva puerta, y al cruzarla pudo escuchar un gran estruendo _¿será posible que tal vez este insonorizada?_ miles de voces llegaban a sus oídos, sin conexión alguna, no podía haber tanta gente allí, era imposible.

—Tenga cuidado, está un poco "alterado" últimamente—Dicho lo cual abrió la ultima puerta— querido tienes visita.

Sebastian ingresó en una enorme habitación blanca, la luz era casi cegadora, molestaba a la vista, las ventanas estaban cerradas y una pequeña cama estaba en el centro de la misma, pero aquello no fue lo que le impactó, aquello bien parecía un centro de operaciones, en un lateral habían al menos quince monitores de ordenador, algunos de ellos con noticias de varios países, otros que al parecer emitían la señal cambiante del sistema cerrado de vigilancia de Londres_ ¿Cómo lo habían hackeado? _, imágenes de Londres iban cambiando constantemente, el suelo estaba lleno de periódicos, en una pared había un plano de Europa con chinchetas, banderitas y cruces… Y en la pared más grande, seis meses en fotos de la vida de aquel tipo insignificante, John Watson, donde ha estado, gente con la que ha hablado, transcripciones de sus visitas al psiquiatra, tickets de metro y fotos, múltiples fotos con ¡Elisabeth! Estaba tan absorto en todo que no se dio cuenta el momento en que todo se quedo en silencio, ni siquiera lo vio al entrar.

— ¿Seb?— volteó a mirarlo ¡Dios era él! Algo más flaco y pálido, y su mirada neurótica. Se levantó volteando su cabeza a un lado y otro, como estirando el cuello, y se paró cerca, muy cerca de Sebastian, tan cerca que su nariz casi le rozaba, y con la mirada lo traspasaba; su hermana los miraba desde la puerta, con una sonrisa infantil. James entornó los ojos y le golpeo fuertemente en el estomago y en la cara partiéndole el labio que empezó a sangrar escandalosamente y Sebastian simplemente se dejo golpear, porque prefería estar con él y golpeado, que jamás volverlo a ver. Al finalizar se le quedó mirando con furia en la mirada, los ojos le brillaban, se acercó tan rápido que Sebastian cerro los ojos esperando un nuevo golpe que nunca llego; hubo un largo silencio tras el cual los abrió temeroso y estaba tan cerca; no se lo esperaba no ahora, no delante de su hermana, James le besó de una manera fiera, demandante y necesitada, no pudo evitar gemir en su boca _¡Dios!_ De pronto James se levantó dejandolo un poco descolocado.

— ¡Tardaste tanto, Sebastian!— le miró abriendo mucho los ojos— mi red esta desmoronándose, he perdido al menos cuatro células en Europa—maldecía señalando el plano en la pared— ¡está vivo! Tiene que ser él—se mordía el labio histérico.

— ¿A qué te encanta?—De repente, le grito cual niño el día de navidad, con voz cantarina señalando el collage de John Watson, y Sebastian lo miró sin comprender nada— Sebas, Sebas… siempre tan lento ¡yo lo tengo a él!—dijo señalando al doctor— si se acerca a él lo más mínimo, lo atraparé, y por supuesto que lo hará, los sentimientos nos hacen idiotas a todos... ¿verdad hermanita?

—Oh, pero lo lamento querida, no os he presentado adecuadamente, este es mi comandante en jefe Sebastian Moran, Sebastian ella es mi hermanita pequeña Elisabeth, o como actualmente se conoce Mary Elisabeth Morstan…

oOo

**N/A: ** Hola gente, espero les haya gustado, y si no, que también lo espero, me lo digan por fi! (^_^)

Se que últimamente no paro de escribir... pero es que estoy tan, TAN, TAAAAN ABURRIDA!

Asi que si quieren que paren, solo diganlo ¡rewiev!

Os recuerdo que esto era para un reto del foro " I am SHER locked" no me maten please.

Besitos Lord.


End file.
